Ruby's Awakening
by Elemental Homunculi
Summary: Tyson reappears after two years, after disappearing when he remembers a secret life he didn't realize he had. Warning: Yaoi.written by Kiraya and Aura.
1. Prologue

Ruby's Awakening  
Prologue

"Silver-Strike, return!" a young boy yelled at the black-with-silver-streaks wolf.

"How...how did I loose?" Tyson Granger stuttered.

"Easy!" the young boy said as he pushed his shoulder-length light brown hair out of his gleaming blue eyes, "you don't understand the true powers of the Bitbeasts!"

"Rose, that's enough!" a girl's voice snapped.

The two boys looked up to see a young teen that looked identical to Rose.

"Saint, what's your problem? I won!" he yelled at his fifteen-year-old cousin.

"I know, and I realize that he doesn't understand the Bitbeast Power. Yet, we cannot blame him for that. Now, Tyson, come. It is your destiny as the Dragon Master," she responded mysteriously.

Tyson gasped. "How did you know about that?"

"Did you forget? We met at the Meeting of the Masters. I am the Master of Angels."

"I remember you! You're the one that teleported into the room in the middle of the meeting and scared everyone!" Tyson accused in realization.

Saint smirked. "That I did, Sword Master. Now, come."

"Do I have a choice?" Tyson moaned.

" No, you do not. _'Endless plains can disappear in a moment.'"_

Tyson's eyes widened as the memories of the yearly Meeting of the Masters raced through his mind. He gasped as he realized his true past.

"Yes, I will come with you. _'From a single seed bursts a single tree.'" _

With that, Tyson left with Saint and Rose to their mysterious dojo, disappearing from the world, and his friends, for two long years.


	2. Chapter 1 World Championships andTorture

Ruby's Awakening  
Chapter 1  
World Championships...and Torture

Two Years Later

"Hey, who's this, Grandpa?" Max asked as he and his friends walk into the dojo to see a light-brown-haired boy with blue eyes sitting at the kitchen table.

"This is Rose; he's a friend of Tyson's. He'll be staying here for awhile," Grandpa Granger told the newly formed Mourning Bladebreakers.

"Wait, friend of Tyson? Do you know where he is?" Kai demanded.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I am not legally allowed to tell you," Rose said regretfully.

"Why not? How could it be legal?"

"If I tell you, Silver-Strike will eat me alive," Rose explained, "and the Bitbeast's words are law."

"If you say so," Daichi said doubtfully.

"Yes, I do."

"Guys, guess what? A sword-fighting competition is on! Come watch!" Max exclaimed as he glanced at the clock.

Ray sighed. "It's not like we have anything better to do," he mumbled.

Everyone but Kai and Rose went to the sitting room to watch the competition. Once they had left the room, Rose looked to Kai.

"I'm not watching it!" Kai stated with a bored tone.

"Oh, yes, you are!" insisted Rose.

"No, I'm not."

Rose growled, grabbed Kai's arm, and dragged him into the sitting room. There, he pushed Kai onto the ground and sat on his lap.

"There, now you _have _to watch," Rose smirked.

"Up next is Ruby, the Dragoon Master, fighting World Champion Jade Lenard," the announcer said.

"Dragoon? You don't think..." Ray began to say.

"I highly doubt it," said Kenny, "he hated kendo with Gramps."

Back with the tournament, Ruby and Jade had just entered the ring and had begun to fight.

Jade was holding her sword to the side, pacing around Ruby, who was standing still with _his_ sword diagonally across his body, ready to defend. Both were waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

Finally, Jade gave up waiting and attacked Ruby, who parried perfectly. For several minutes, that's all that occurred; Jade attacking and Ruby defending. That is, until Ruby finally found an opening and flung Jade's sword away from her, signaling the end of the fight.

The crowd cheered as Jade and Ruby bowed, shook hands, and left the arena.

"Next is..."

An hour later, the competition was over, and Ruby declared the winner. A reporter came on, and a boy with dark blue hair worn in tiny braids with clear beads on the ends of them and electric blue eyes.

"I'm standing here with Ruby, also known as the Dragoon Master. His win declared him as the new World Champion. So, how does it feel?"

"It feels great," Ruby replied politely, "I've been working on this for a long time."

"Well, there you have it. And now, it's time for your local news."

Max turned off the TV, and turned around to see Rose and Kai, Rose still pinning the Phoenix Blader down.

"What's this about, Kai? Becoming a softie?"

Kai growled. "No, he dragged me in here and now he won't move!"

"Then push him!" chirped Daichi.

"I can't!" Kai raged, and his friends laughed. "It's not funny! He pinched the blasted nerve in my hip!"

To say the least, Kai was not pleased when his friends just laughed harder.

"You know, it's not nice to laugh at your friends. If he could've, Kai would have gotten up awhile ago," Rose stated solemnly, covering up his lie.

"So? It's still funny," said Daichi.

"Grr!" Rose growled, jumped up, and pinned Daichi to the ground, now pinching the nerve in _his _hip.

"How do you like that, _Daichi?" _Rose asked in a sweet, annoying, and creepy voice.

"Ah, Rose is flirting with Daichi!" Max and Ray said in unison.

Rose turned to them, and tortured them in the same way he had tortured the others before dancing around cheerfully.

"I'm the only sane person around here, aren't I?" Kenny mumbled to himself.

"I think so," Dizzy responded.

A girl identical to Rose walked in and saw the destruction that Rose had caused.

"Rose! Stop torturing those poor, stupid, un-in-formed Bey-Bla-Ders!" she yelled as she hit him on the head with each syllable.


	3. Chapter 2 Dragoon or Dragon?

Ruby's Awakening  
Chapter 2  
Dragoon or Dragon?

The next day, the Mourning Bladebreakers received a message announcing a new tournament. "Are you guys participating?" Saint asked the team.

"Yes, of course," Kai informed her.

"Rose and I, along with our two teammates, are as well. So, we've got to go. See you next week at the opening ceremony!" She and her cousin then left, and headed to a hotel on the other side of Bey City.

In their room, they were greeted by two boys. One of them had dark blue, shoulder-length hair worn in tiny braids with clear beads. He was wearing black leather, and carrying a kendo stick. His name was Ruby.

The other boy, Telgar, had dark green hair that went down to his feet and orange eyes. He was wearing a long black sleeved shirt that could be mistaken as a dress, unseen baggy black shorts that went to his knees, and combat boots. However, that is not what he wears during battles. He also carries a staff.

"So, how is everyone doing?" Ruby asked immediately.

"Does everyone mean Kai?" Saint teased.

"Oh, shut up," Ruby said in a mellow tone.

"Yeah, yeah. And yes, everyone is fine. In fact, they are participating in next week's tournament."

"So, are we going to tell them?" Telgar asked.

"Tell them what?" Rose questioned.

"That Ruby is Tyson Granger, of course," Saint replied.

"OH, that. And no, I'm not. I'll wait, and tell them after the tournament, that way, their concentration won't be broken and they can fight at full strength," Ruby answered.

"But, what about Dragoon?" Rose inquired in confusion.

"Well, I can change his color and call him Dragon instead of Dragoon," Ruby replied as he took Dragoon out of his pocket.

**_Dragoon? _**he asked mentally.

**_Yes, Ruby? What is it? _**the dragon replied.

_**In the coming tournament, I'm going to need you to change colors, and answer to Dragon. I've decided I'll wait to reveal who I am.**_

_**Very well.**_

The connection broke, and the picture on the Bit turned black, and an 'o' disappeared from the name. Around his picture was a white background, and the Blade itself had turned black. Now, it was nearly impossible for anyone to recognize the blade as Dragoon.

"Awesome!" his three friends exclaimed in unison.

"So," Ruby began.

"What," Saint continued.

"Shall," Telgar took over.

"We," continued Rose.

"Do now!" they all finished in unison.

"You four never cease to amaze me," a woman's voice stated from the hotel door.

"You must be Mr. Dickenson," Saint said to the old man standing next to the maid who had spoken.

"Yes, and you would be Saint, the captain of your team?"

"Yes, we are. If you'd excuse me for a second? Sara, you've only known us for three days, how do we amuse you?"

"Every time I see you, you are finishing each others' sentences. Well, I must go, I'll see you later," Sara, a brown haired woman of twenty-five, said as she turned around and left the room. Saint turned to Mr. Dickenson, and continued their discussion.

"So, what do you need?" Saint asked the old man.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that you need to be at the BBA Stadium at noon next Monday."

"Very well, we will see you then."


	4. Chapter 3 Opening Ceremony

Ruby's Awakening  
Chapter Three  
Opening Ceremony

Now it was Monday, and the opening ceremony for the Japanese Tournament was starting.

"Welcome to the Japanese Tournament! I will now introduce our teams! First, we have the Mourning Bladebreakers, named because of their missing teammate, Tyson Granger; you may know him as the three-time World Champion! The team is Kai Hiwatari, their captain, Ray Kon, Max Tate, and Daichi. Give them a hand!" DJ Jazzman yelled. As the crowd cheered, a platform rose into the middle of the stadium, revealing the four boys, their mechanic known as Kenny, or Chief, and a girl named Hilary, who served as a cheerleader more than anything.

After introducing six more teams, finally it was time for Ruby's team.

"Next, we have the team known as Saint Ruby Rose Telgar. This is their first tournament, so their statistics are unknown. They could prove to be a pretty tough opponent to beat! And I don't need to tell you their names, because their team name is their names!" DJ announced excitedly.

As the platform rose, Kai gasped. The boy dressed in black with long blue hair worn in tiny braids and electric blue eyes reminded him of Tyson. Why, he didn't know, as this boy appeared to have a mellow personality, unlike Tyson's rowdy, annoying one.

"Now, to announce the set-up! Tomorrow, the White Tigers duel Team Evil! Then, on Wednesday, the All Stars battle the Mourning Bladebreakers! On Thursday, team Saint Ruby Rose Telgar battles the Battalions, and, finally, on Friday, the Blizreig Boys battle the Majestic's! See you tomorrow!"

The teams were dismissed, and Ruby's team ran into his old friends.

"Saint, Rose, it's great to see you again!" Max chirped.

"And you, as well," they replied.

"Are these your friends? Daichi asked.

"Now," Saint started.

"Why," took up Rose.

"Would," continued Ruby.

"You," Telgar took over.

"Think that?" they finished in unison.

"That..." Ray began.

"That's what?" Ruby questioned.

"That's just really scary," he mumbled.

"Well," said Ruby.

"Then," stated Rose.

"We've," Telgar continued.

"Done," Saint took over.

"Our job," they finished. Then, they burst out laughing.

"Yes, ok, you're crazy. Now, Saint, will you introduce us to your friends?" Max asked.

"Sure. This is Ruby, and this is Telgar.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Daichi asked Telgar.

"I am not wearing a dress, Daichi!" he screamed.

"How'd you know my name?" the boy demanded.

"Simple, Saint and Ruby pointed you out to us when we were on the platform," Ruby shrugged.

"Oh, that makes since!" Max chirped.

"Hey, we've got to train!" Kai demanded.

Ray sighed. "Well, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow, then. Bye!"

"Yeah, we've got to train, too. Ja ne!" stated Saint.


	5. Chapter 4 The Beginning ofthe Tournament

Ruby's Awakening  
Chapter 4  
The Beginning of the Tournament

"Come on, let's go!" Saint yelled at her three male teammates, getting tired of the hectic morning. It was eleven forty, and they were due at the stadium at noon.

Ruby was up at ready on time, but had decided to practice his sword katas while waiting for the others. It was fine, but now Saint couldn't get him to put the sword away.

Telgar, while he, too, was up on time, took great care in his looks, and was taking forever to get ready and out the door.

Rose, however, was _still_ not out of bed. Luckily, it never took long for him to get dressed and walk out the door.

_Well,_ Saint sighed, _I'll have to do this one step at a time._ She walked over to the cleared area in the living room where Ruby was practicing.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't put that down right now and help me get Telgar and Rose ready, you won't get to see Kai!"

"Ok, I'm done! Is Rose up?"

"No!" Saint growled.

"Well, then, I'll just have to take care of that." Ruby went into the room where Rose was sleeping. "Get up or I'll have to use my sword!" he demanded while pulling the blankets off the sleeping child.

"All right! I'm up!" Rose squeaked as he jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed.

By the time the two boys walked into the living room, Saint had finally managed to get Telgar ready. They left the hotel, and rushed down the street to the stadium.

"Hey! Right on time!" Rose cheered as they sat in their seats for the upcoming Beyblade matches at eleven forty-nine.

"Alright, everybody! Today is the first match of the Japan Tournament, and it should be exciting! The match is White Tiger X versus Team Evil, and the first up is Mariah and Shaq!" D.J. Jazzman greeted with his usual cheerful voice.

From the two doors on opposite sides of the stadium, two teenagers walked out, a boy representing Team Evil, and a girl representing White Tiger X. The girl, Mariah, had pink hair and yellow eyes, wearing a pink dress. Shaq, however, had metallic blue, shaggy, shoulder-length hair and creamy eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and white baggy jeans.

The Beydish then rose, revealing a black Beydish with kunai that raised and lowered into the ground randomly.

"Alright! Raise you're launchers!" D.J. instructed the two Beybladers. They did as they the announcer told them, Mariah's a pink, standard launcher, and Shaq's a shuriken with the Beyblade attached to the end; the Beyblade itself had a kunai on the top of it. "Let It Rip!"

They released, and Shaq's blade landed between two kunai, immediately beginning to roam around the dish rapidly, as Mariah's had landed on top of one of the blunt kunai.

When the kunai lowered, Mariah went to move, but Shaq's blade shot out of nowhere, ramming into her and forcing her to stay on top of the blade. The pattern continued for ages, and Mariah was beginning to get restless.  
_Come on, there has to be a way to do this!_ she thought to herself.

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry but this is unbeta'd, as well as a horrible chapter. When I first wrote this, it was much better, but the file was somehow corrupted and I can no longer access it, so I had to rewrite it. And for some reason, if I have to rewrite with the same plot, the second draft always comes out horribly.


	6. Chapter 5 Idiot

Ruby's Awakening  
Chapter 5  
Idiot

_Wait a minute…that's it!_ Mariah grinned in triumph as the kunai started to go down once again.

"What are you planning? You won't be able to beat me," Shaq said confidently as he moved Tracker into attack, but this time Mariah dodged.

"Galux, cut them down!" Mariah ordered, and the cat spirit began to race towards the Kunai that were up, knocking them away.

"What is she doing, Chief?" Daichi asked his friend with confusion in his voice.

"She is going to try and get rid of the kunai," came a male voice from behind them.

The Mourning Bladebreakers whirled around in their seats to see the braided boy on Saint's team.

"Um, you're Ruby, right?" Max clarified.

"That's right."

"What did you mean, try to get rid of the kunai? What good would it do?" Daichi asked the other boy.

Ruby laughed. "Oh, quite a lot; with the kunai gone, she'll actually have time to fight back."

"Hn. Of course, only an idiot couldn't figure that out," Kai smirked.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Daichi raged.

Ruby laughed and said, "Don't worry about it, you don't have to know everything; no one is perfect."

"Hey! Now I know why I recognize you!" Max exclaimed.

"Um…you do? ... Heh, how about that…" Ruby stated nervously as he anxiously rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow! Mariah has managed to destroy all of the kunai! I wonder what strategy Shaq's going to use next?!" DJ shouted at the crowd in excitement.

"Yeah, Shaq? What ya going to do? I destroyed your strategy," Mariah gloated at the boy from Team Evil.

"Oh, only an idiot would be so over confident the minute they gain only a tiny edge," Shaq rolled his eyes.

Mariah growled.

"Hn, here, kitty, kitty!"

"YOU ANNOYING BASTARD! I AM NOT A CAT!" Mariah screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Are ya sure? 'Cause you sure seem like one to me."

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A CAT!"

"I didn't say you **look** like a cat, I said you **_seem_** like a cat. I can't see if you look like a cat, I'm blind, you idiot."


	7. Chapter 6 Bastard!

Ruby's Awakening  
Chapter6  
BASTARD!

"Yeah! You were that sword fighter…last week, I think…or was it the week before? Anyways, you were on TV!" Max stated cheerfully.

"Are you talking about Dragon Master, the guy who won the competition?" Ray asked in curiosity.

Max beamed. "Yep!"

"So," Daichi questioned, jumping up and down in his chair, "is it you? Are you really the Dragon Master?"

Ruby laughed, quietly sighing in relief, which went unnoticed by everyone but Kai. "You could say that."

"Awesome! You were so cool! Is sword fighting scary? Those things can kill you!" questioned Max.

"Thank you for the compliment, no, it's not scary, and yes, they can kill you. Oh, and who gave him sugar?"

Ray sighed. "No one, he figured out where I hid it," he said in a tired tone. "How could you tell he's had sugar?"

"Easy, Rose acts the same way," Ruby laughed.

"I do not!" Rose protested as he came over to sit in his seat behind Daichi and next to Ruby; Ruby was sitting behind Kai.

"Oh, yes you do!" Saint said as she moved past Rose and Ruby to sit behind Ray.

"Hey, Telgar! They're being mean!" Rose complained as the boy sat down next to him and behind Kenny.

"Well, it's the truth," Telgar smirked at the little boy, who pouted.

"I hate you," Rose sulked.

"We love you, too!" Saint rolled her eyes as they tuned back into the match, where Mariah was yelling at Shaq.

"Yeah, sure, like I believe you! You wouldn't be able to Beyblade if you were blind!" she raged at the boy from Team Evil.

Shaq snorted. "Shows how much you know."

"You…you…YOU BASTARD!" Mariah yowled at the top of her lungs.

"Ow! Hello, blind person here, a dead sense means the others are stronger, idiot!" Shaq moaned as he clutched at his ringing head.

"LIKE I CARE!!! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!"

"I didn't lie, you idiot, I'm really blind, you can ask my eye doctor, idiot."

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT?" Mariah's pink eyes began to slit like an angry cat catching a sly and clever mouse.

"No," Shaq smirked.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because."

"THAT'S NOT A REASON!"

"Why, sure it is!"

"NO, IT'S NOT, YOU BASTARD!"

"Can we get back to the match, please? 'Cause I'd like to go back to sleep now."

"SLEEP IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN A BEYBLADE MATCH? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Yep! I love sleep," Shaq replied dreamily.

"Gah!"

Finally, Mariah gave up and returned her attention to the match, where the two blades had sped up rapidly as the owner's anger grew.

"Oh, crap! This is not good!" Shaq moaned in despair as Tracker and Galux began to spin wildly out of control.


	8. Chapter 7 Berserk Blades

Ruby's Awakening  
Chapter 7  
Berserk Blades

"Tracker, what are you doing? Listen to me!" Shaq cried in dismay as Tracker began to violently attack Galux.

_No, this cannot be happening! _he thought to himself frantically.

In the Beydish, Tracker had rammed himself into Galux, breaking off a corner of the pink Beyblade.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Mariah protested angrily, "the aim isn't to destroy your opponent's blade; it's just to knock it out of the ring!"

"Hey, DJ, would you please get her to stop yelling at me?" Shaq asked the announcer pleadingly.

"I'll admit she's being rude about it, Shaq, but she's right, you're breaking the rules by being so violent. If you don't stop, I'll have to disqualify you," DJ informed Shaq in an unusually stern voice.

"But…it's not my fault! Tracker's out of control!"

"A good Blader can control their blade."

"I can, but something's wrong. Besides, Galux is out of control, too!" he protested.

"And how can you tell?" DJ asked doubtfully.

"Because she yelled at me for damaging her blade, but she's damaging mine!"

DJ blinked and looked down to see that in the brutal fight, Tracker, too, had damaged and chipped edges.

"Is this true, Mariah? Have you also lost control of your blade?"

Mariah sighed, looking at Galux forlornly. "Unfortunately, yes," she sighed.

"Then I'll have no choice but to end the match, informed the hyper-active announcer.

"No!" Mariah and Shaq complained. "We want to continue the match!"

"But you can't control your blades, so it won't be a competition between you two like matches are supposed to be."

"Yes, it will!" Mariah stated.

Shaq smiled. "She's right, for once. This will be a competition to decide who's Bitbeast is stronger, and which is the best fighter when they don't have orders that they have to follow."

DJ sighed. "Very well," he reluctantly agreed.

Shaq smirked and Mariah grinned as the two turned their attention back to their blades.

The two continued to slam into each other, pushing violently into the edges of the dish, many times barely missing the points of the fallen kunai.

_If this continues, I'll have no choice but to… _Shaq thought to himself as Tracker broke off another edge of the Galux blade. By this time, the Beyblades were so battered they looked like spinning tops rather than Beyblades.

"**Tracker!"** Shaq screamed.

_This is not what's supposed to happen, I don't want any more violence than what's absolutely necessary!_


	9. Chapter 8 Psychic Battle

-1Ruby's Awakening  
Chapter 8  
Psychic Battle

_However, I have no choice… it's the only way to stop Tracker, _the allegedly blind Beyblader realized.

Tracker finally responded to Shaq's orders, but in a tragic way for Mariah. The Bitbeast zoomed out of his blade to reveal a silver werewolf with black specks in its fur. Galux, still not listening to Mariah's orders, also came out of his blade to fight. The cat rounded at the werewolf, who dodged and swung at Galux with his paws. When Tracker landed again, Galux's side was shimmering with what looked like blood.

"Oh, no, Galux!" Mariah screamed in horror as the crowd gasped; the Bitbeasts had never before bled during a tournament; most people didn't even know Bitbeasts _could _bleed before this horrifying match.

Tracker lunged first this time, Shaq's nonchalant eyes staring unblinkingly at the Bitbeast.

_Tracker, end this now. _

_Yes, Master._

The were-beast shot beam after beam of white light at the cat beast, which, in return, went slamming out of the rink and onto the floor beyond.

"Well, ah, it seems as if Shaq is the winner," D.J. announced uneasily as Mariah returned Galux to his blade.

Shaq smirked, and a girl from his team walked up to him, grabbing his side and supporting him on his way to Team's Evil's bench. The girl had short brown hair and green eyes, wearing a miko outfit that had a navy blue top and purple pants. A bow and an empty quiver rested on her back.

"Hey, Mariah, at least you and Galux aren't the only ones affected by this battle; Shaq can't even walk on his own," Lee comforted as he and the rest of the White Tiger X team arrived at her side.

"Actually, I'm just fine, thank you," Shaq corrected as he and the mysterious girl stopped next to the fallen girl.

"Oh, really? Then explain why you're helping him to his seat!" Kevin sneered at the two teens.

Shaq rolled his eyes. "I already explained what's going on, Baka. I'm blind." As he said it, his unseeing eyes seemed to pierce through Kevin's soul, revealing his true character to the odd Beyblader. "Later." With that, he and the girl continued their way to the team bench.

"Um, alright then, the next up to battle is…Well, it appears we have a bit of technical difficulties, ladies and gentlemen. Please wait patiently while the problem is dealt with," D.J. announced sheepishly.


End file.
